1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench having fine adjustment for clamping fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire variety of wrenches, spanners, and pliers have heretofore been provided, and examples of which are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,244 and 3,916,735 both to Evans; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,322 to Mikic et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,344 to Nammoto; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,345 to Ciccotelli. Nevertheless, the jaws of the tools disclosed in these patents cannot provide an adequate clamping the fasteners between the jaws. Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/900,444 filed on Jul. 25, 1997 discloses an improved wrench which is aimed to solve the above problem. Nevertheless, the user still has to calculate the distance for clamping the fastener in order to speedily tighten or loosen the fastener. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design in this regard.